Headstrong
by Vinczu
Summary: [KibaIno AU] "Kiba's highschool days didn't go as planned, not to mention that stupid hot blooded blond right before him. Ino was always passionate, so when she became a paramedic it was a given for her to become one of the best. However working on a scene where cops show up now and then means meeting that dog loving idiot." [romance/humor/drama]
1. Chapter 1: Funny Face (Kiba)

Authors note:

[ First of all, sorry for all the mistakes grammar wise. Secondly any beta who is willing to work with me is welcome! :)

This story is a KibaIno AU most likely it will be 10 chapters long. One chapter in Kiba's POV in the past, and the second in Ino's POV in the present. Please bear with me. OTL Hope you will enjoy it! R&R are WELCOME]

First year at Junior high school, everyone thinks it's their time to shine. Kiba was one of them, he believed if he could do the tattoo he always wanted, he could finally get some attention too. It took him weeks of begging to make his mother give in. Now on the first day of school, he felt like a newborn.

There were some of his childhood friends from his elementary school, like Hinata and Shino. However, there were a ton of new people in the Junior High. Some of the freshmen were already in awe of his face ink, the deep red triangles which framed his face were an heirloom. Something that the Inuzuka family members wear, just like their ancestors.

Before long he realized it was more difficult to shine than he first thought. His class was full of interesting guys. Some with potential, others with a pretty face. Then there were the idiots, like the Naruto guy, who had such a loudmouth, that right on the first day he made everyone angry. Just by being present in the class.

Kiba turned around, he sat at the very back, Shino on his right and some half asleep guy on the other.

The seat before him was empty. In the row next to the window sat the pretty boy, and that Naruto guy, right before him glaring down the grumbling guy. Next to them sat a girl with pink hair, she was eyeing the dark haired boy. 'Well, he is a lady's boy, huh' he snorted rolling his eyes. Hinata sat on the right side, exactly the opposite as the blond idiot, she blushed madly whenever she glanced over to loudmouth.

Kiba couldn't help but sight. So it finally caught Hinata too, the pink fog. While he was thinking about how to make everyone remember him, someone ripped the classroom's door open.

With fast step the new student hurried to the pretty face direction, hugging him from the back, causing the pinkett to start a riot.

"Shut up Forehead!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Let go of Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!" the pinkett screeched, while Naruto shifted his eyes between the arguing girls.

"Forget him Sakura-chan, I'm right her-" Naruto got a punch right to his face for this comment.

"Shut up, IDIOT!" the one called Sakura screamed.

Then the guy they were fighting over got enough of them, and swiped the blond girl's hand from his shoulders. She just shrugged and grinned like an idiot, then advanced in their direction.

Now that Kiba thought about the seat before he was the last open one. He looked up to her, she had light blue eyes, and honey like blond hair in a high ponytail.

She walked over to the half-asleep guy, and slapped his back really hard.

"Oi, Shikamaru! Get it together!" she grinned.

"Says the one who is late on the first day…" the guy yawned.

She turned on her heels and dropped into the chair before Kiba, her hair swinging from right to left, swiping on his desk then stopping in the middle of it.

He couldn't take it and pushed it off his desk, making the girl spun around glaring right at him.

"What?!" she glared right into his eyes.

"It was all over the place." he withstood the blue eyes.

She examined his face for a long minute, then a smug grin rolled over her face.

"What?" Kiba barked at her.

"Your face looks stupid." she giggled, and turned back because the Teacher came in the classroom.

'WHAT?!'


	2. Chapter 2: Hard Morning (Ino)

Authors note:

[ First of all, sorry for all the mistakes grammar wise. Secondly, any beta who is willing to work with me is welcome! :)

This story is a KibaIno AU most likely it will be 10 chapters long. One chapter in Kiba's POV in the past, and the second in Ino's POV in the present. Please bear with me. OTL Hope you will enjoy it! R&R are WELCOME]

Ino pulled her hair through a rubber ring, making a messy ponytail. She looked into the bathroom mirror, on her small apartment's bathroom wall. Her face was paler than she thought, she just shouldn't have gone for that last round with Sakura yesterday.

She run water to her palms and washed her face, making strings of stick to her face. She grimaced for the mirror, she somehow made it thru the worst time of the morning. Namely getting up.

Before she could even tidy up her phone went off, with a really annoying ringtone to add. She grabbed it barking into the speaker.

"WHAT IS IT CHOJI!?"

"Well," the guy on the line gulping down whatever he may have in his mouth answered "just checking if you are up already?"

Ino rolled her eyes, fastening the phone between her chin and shoulder, she started to tidy up her makeup table.

"I'm up all right, but thank you…" she grabbed her brush and started to brush her hair.

"Yeah, I can hear that." he hesitated for a while before talking again. "Say Ino, why is that you started this job?"

Ino had a bobby pin between her lips and she concentrated really hard to put her hair up nicely. "Waff do hu meeb?" she put the phone to the table so it wouldn't hinder her anymore.

"I mean, you had the job at your parent's florist shop right?" the noise of a chips bag opening "There was no need for you, become a paramedic in addition." crack Choji already started eating whatever he had by the hand.

She put down her brush, looked into the mirror, even winking to her reflection. Putting on mascara and lip gloss, she pushed her chair back. For a long time, none of them said anything, she put on her uniform.

Choji could hear the sound of fabric being pulled. "Are you still here?" concern, Ino could hear it out so easily.

"Yep, " she said, grabbing the phone again, walking into her kitchen.

"You know if you are doing it because of that…"

"I like this job Choji; plus I rock the uniform!" she giggled into the phone. She started to fumble with her boot lace.

"Ino…" Choji sighed "… your uniform is black boots and dark blue pants and shirt."

"Still rocking it." she snapped her fingers, while swinging her bag over her shoulders.

"Well, you do," they laughed while cracking another chips "oh, I have to go now."

"Okay, me too, " she looked down her purple silicone wrist watch "thanks for the call. Bye!" she already had the keys in the lock.

"Yeah, take care you maniac. Bye…" he hung it up.

Ino clicked her tongue putting her earplugs in she walked down the stairs, when she got out the gate she run into something. She crashed into someone, not even caring she spun around shouting sorry. When she last checked her watch she was already late. Running down the lane to the headquarters, she almost collided with two other people. However, it was worth it, she made it just in time.

She got her equipment gesturing sorry for every other worker down her way, she swung her bag into her locker, and she checked her shift fast. She was on Ambulance Stretcher duty for the rest of the week. She wrinkled her nose, not that she didn't like it, but she liked them SR Units better.

After checking in she walked up to the common room, where two other guys already played cards.

"So who will be on shift with me today?" looking around the room most of the guys hated her guts. As sassy she was as annoying she became for most of her colleagues.

After a long minute one of the veterans noted her, she never drove she always sat on the passenger's seat. The guy started the engine, and Ino put on the safety belt. They had three old people visit for today, plus the emergencies they may have. The blond hoped for a lazy shift, she a bad permutation for the day.

"You were late." the bear like guy said.

"No, I was ON time, " she pointed to the clipboard, checking the patients. "Ah Chiba-san is on the list today."

The guy grumbled something about lip-gloss and drove off the station. When Ino was about to bicker about that mumbled word the radio went off.

The dispatcher told them about an emergency, not to far from their first address, so they took it. According to the Intel the dispatcher told them, there was a middle aged man with a weak heart.

"Well, that's for my easy shift" Ino sighed, flopping with the board till the guy speed up. "As for the lip-gloss, it's totally calculated into my schedule."


	3. Chapter 3: Summer Secrets (Kiba)

Authors note:

[ First of all, sorry for all the mistakes grammar wise. Secondly any beta who is willing to work with me is welcome! :)

This story is a KibaIno AU most likely it will be 10 chapters long. One chapter in Kiba's POV in the past, and the second in Ino's POV in the present. Please bear with me. OTL Hope you will enjoy it! R&R are WELCOME]

Just like that the silent war begun. Kiba would always comment on her drooling over any type of guy, while Ino would make fun of him before everyone.

Kiba pulling her chair so she would fall to her bottom, Ino hiding his pants after gym. However, that didn't last long, both of them became tired of the other pretty fast. Bickering made Kiba agitated, which made him forget why he wanted to shine so much in the begging.

So he left Ino to do whatever she wanted to do, while he tried to save his reputation after the first half year in school.

Junior High was fun, at least Kiba hoped it would be fun. But that was gone fast too, something happened the Uchiha guy, causing a big ruckus in the school. He was on the verge of being expelled, but he didn't seem to care.

Well Kiba didn't really care either, he liked his school life just the way it was, and he would go to shop with Hinata if she wanted, just to listen about Naruto. He would go to Shino's club just to be disgusted with all the bugs being displayed. For him the time of the day was when he could walk Akamaru, and get some jog for himself.

There was another time of the day though, he didn't want even admit it. When they had homeroom and that annoying girl would sit before him.

Cracking up nasty jokes with Shikamaru, poking fun of Sakura forehead or fawning over Sasuke.

She pulls her hair in that tight ponytail, letting it fall to his desk.

Nowadays he just wanted to twirl some of it, it looked so tempting. Whenever he felt that, he would put those thoughts to the very back of his mind. Hiding them from even himself.

Just before summer break something happened between Naruto and Sasuke costing them a whole week suspension. Kiba glanced over the girl sitting before him, she looked to the empty seat longingly, but whenever Sakura turned she would avert her eyes, playing the huffish one for being discovered.

He envied those longing stolen glances, he envied their object.

Summer break came fast, and he had his hands full with work at home. Their family training dogs, even training police dogs on some occasion, he had enough jobs to make one lazy day feel like a lifelong treasure. On days like that, he strolled into the town, looking for anything fun worth this special day.

Today he headed for the arcade, leaving Akamaru home with the family. He was just about to eat some ice-cream when he spotted a familiar shade of blond, he spun around to make sure, what he saw was true. The ponytail was gone, but no question, it was Ino, she walked with Sakura, who had a case on her right hand.

The blond's hand was full with bags she grinned like an idiot, while Sakura showed a weak sad smile in return.

Kiba couldn't help but to look after them, he even forgot the ice, when he run after them, he lost them in the fast crowd, so he stood there in the middle with melted ice-cream all over his hands.

"What is it Kiba?" Shino's voice was muffled, he must have put him on hands free mode, because his voice came from really far.

"Hey, just wanted to ask If you know anything about the class?" he fanned his face, the breeze felt nice on his wet skin.

"Nothing…," the voice came closer "Why do you ask…" for a minute Kiba could swear Shino voice became hurt "…were you with them forgetting about me?"

Kiba stuffed back a laugh, Shino and his inferiority complex. "..No man, just asking," he rolled to his back "say want to hang around tomorrow we should ask Hinata too."

"I don't think she would want to come, your last phone prank was way too extreme for her to handle." Shino voice broke while laughing a bit.

While Kiba couldn't hide his grin.

When school started again the class changed rapidly, first Sasuke was expelled for some reason, Naruto became way more silent, Sakura stopped her nagging. And Ino, she was herself, but something changed.

Kiba knew this wasn't just a hair change, what the girls told when someone asked them about their short hair. He knew it from the glances Shikamaru and Ino changed, and from the longing stare at the empty desk behind Naruto.

He wanted to know what exactly happened, but there wasn't a reason for him to talk with her.

Not even a ponytail to pull on.


	4. Chapter 4: Bells of Ireland (Ino)

Authors note:

[ First of all, sorry for all the mistakes grammar wise. Secondly, any beta who is willing to work with me is welcome! :)

This story is a KibaIno AU most likely it will be 10 chapters long. One chapter in Kiba's POV in the past, and the second in Ino's POV in the present. Please bear with me. OTL Hope you will enjoy it! R&R are WELCOME]

Ino played around on the dashboard, making her companion more and more pissed. She couldn't do anything, she already counted the turns they still had to make till they may finally arrive to the emergency. According the victim has a heart condition, around the age 40 male, the daughter called the operator.

The blond already played the situation through, most likely the first obstacle would be calming the daughter down, while Hayato, the driver, would advance into their apartment.

She tried to evoke her memories of the target's address, but she couldn't remember anything; meaning she never stepped on that part of the city.

"Hey," Hayato broke her concentration. " We are almost there, you may want to get the equipment." he snorted while turning the vehicle.

"On it." Ino answered, already unfastening her seatbelt, and getting into the cars back part.

This part of the city looked rather disturbing, old type houses ones that can only be seen on TV shows or horror movies. Ino knew about the poor part of the city but actually seeing it was mortifying. This was the first time she was here, she grabbed the medic kit, and jumped from the high platform. Looking around no one came out of the victim's house.

She heard Hayato saying thru the radio, and then closing the door. "What are you waiting for?" he put on his jacket advancing into the house.

When they were over the porch, they could already hear the low sobs from inside.

"Damn, we are late!" the bear run into the house, ripping the front door open, asking which direction to go.

"Wait!" Ino ran after him while opening the kit, the sobbing got louder as they stepped into a shabby little kitchen. The blond couldn't help but cover her mouth and nose, the smell around the house was so bad. "Oh god…" she huffed.

"Hey! We are here from the Konoha States Medic Squad!" the man shouted while opening the door to a living room.

Trash scattered all over the place, half rotten food and empty glasses and cans around the floor. The roof over them screeched, someone was on the second floor. Ino hesitated, something was off.

"Ah, damn you!" Hayato grabbed the kit and run toward the stairs.

"Wait!" Ino shouted, running after him. The smell became more and more disgusting as they got closer to the second floor.

"HELP!" a girl cried between sobs. "Someone help!"

Hayato fastened his pace even more, but Ino no matter what had a bad feeling about all this.

The guy sprinted up the stairs.

*click*

Ino almost stopped that small noise, she finally understood everything. The smell, the cries, the girl not answering and that noise. With all her power she grabbed at Hayato's jacket and pulled him back, cause both of them falling down the stairs. Ino was the first to hit the floor and on top of her Hayato.

"Ugh!" she rolled over from Hayato who was in quite a shock.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" he shouted, grabbing her collar.

Ino slapped his hand getting angrier by the second. "SHUT UP! LOOK!" she pointed at the top of the stairs.

Where Hayato stood just a minute ago hang a big axe, one that normal people use to shop wood. If Ino didn't pull them back now her partner would be dead for sure.

She huffed the adrenaline was still working causing her body to shake a little. "Call the cops, Pops…" she boxed the guy's shoulder, because he went dead pale when he realized he could be dead. "I bet our treatment won't help anyone on that floor."

After Hayato left to call the Police on their radio, Ino dared to walk up again to the stairs. Looking and listening like a bloodhound, she slowly passed by the sharp axe hanging from the wall just above the stairs. The smell got even worse, she jumped at every sound, but only the sobbing remained. The only room on the second floor which's door was closed was in the middle.

She thought about waiting for the cops before walking into the room, but decided she could tell she wanted to treat whoever was inside. She opened the door waiting for more traps, but there weren't any, most likely the guy who puts up the axe was sure the target would be dead by now.

When the door opened, the stink became so bad Ino though she would throw up, gulping back her breakfast she stepped inside.

The scene was so heart wrecking Ino couldn't handle herself anymore, she ran back down out the house, falling to her knees in the burn out grass. She breathed the fresh air in deeply. Huffing from the pain that trough her spine when she first saw the girl on the floor was unbearable.

She lay there on her back, nude her guts all around here, carefully put around her. The dark red blood already burned into the wooden floor around her. Her eyes like glass marble looking up the roof.

But the worst was, her hands were put together like she was just praying while her legs were wide open. Ino had to gulp and gulp again to not let out the food she had this morning.

She couldn't be older then 16, maybe in high school by now.

Her gaping mouth was filled with the flower of Bells of Ireland.

It took her minutes to get herself together, but then someone called her name, she pulled her body from the grass and tried to stand. A really familiar voice grabbed her attention, a funny tone despite the situation. She searched the cops and forensics who all asked her questions, till she found the voice in the crowd.

He stood there, Akamaru was by his left foot guarding him, and yelp when she noticed Ino getting closer. He wore the light blue police uniform and pilot shades, grinning madly to a girl in the neighborhood who just come out to take a look.

He didn't change one bit, even in a time like this his reassuring and idiotic grin plastered his tattooed face.

Akamaru whined, she wanted to get closer to Ino, but Kiba told her to stay still, the dog wore a Police vest too, so Akamaru became a Police dog after all. Ino couldn't help a half smile.

"Inuzuka?"


	5. Chapter 5: Feisty Ocean (Kiba)

_Authors note:_

_[ First of all, sorry for all the mistakes grammar wise. Secondly any beta who is willing to work with me is welcome! :) _

_This story is a KibaIno AU most likely it will be 10 chapters long. One chapter in Kiba's POV in the past, and the second in Ino's POV in the present. Please bear with me. OTL Hope you will enjoy it! R&R are WELCOME]_

Kiba put on his headphones and started to play his favorite rock song so loud anyone around them could hear, even the lyrics were clear. They started their third and last year in Junior High, the second year right after the Uchiha's leave thing calmed down. Some said Naruto tried to contact with him many times, not to mention Sakura, but they didn't get anything from it.

He doodled in his notebook, drawing Akamaru, funny face anything, and he was bored. He stared right before him blankly, letting the music take his mind somewhere else. Someone pulled on the cord to his headphones so he ripped his eyes from the paper, he was just about to bark down whoever tried to disturb his joy in heavy metal.

His eyes found a light blue marble staring him down, he could feel the ocean sweeping over him, and that feeling he has forgotten; or thought that he has forgotten; came to the surface once more. Questioning looks, and a furrowed eyebrow. Her shiny lips moved curling into a half smile.

Kiba couldn't hear a thing, he pulled down his headphones and tried to look cool.

"What?" he leaned back in the seat to get away from the stares she gave him.

"Just telling you that your music is way too loud, stupid face" she grinned.

"Says the bunhead who is actually making me listen to music rather than listening your giggles," Kiba got irritated really rapidly, he couldn't say why, but it must have been the fact that she used the same insult as she used on the first day back then.

Ino wrinkled her nose "Well sorry for disturbing you… yeah, what am I disturbing, honestly?" she smirked turning her whole body to face him. Her hair started to grow already and she put it into a bun revealing her neckline.

"Your whole presence ruins my day…" no this wasn't what he actually wanted to say, but his pride was far too much to handle.

Ino's eyes grew wide and both of them could hear Sakura trying to calm them down. But the blond's face grew into a smug smirk. "Tells the one who smells like a wet dog all day long every~ day!" she covered her nose playing she couldn't handle the smell.

Kiba's face became red and flushed, he sniffed himself nothing, but by doing that the idiotic girl started laughing. He became angrier with every giggle.

"At least I not reek of half rotten flowers," he said hurt.

Ino looked at him in disbelief, but the teacher came already so she turned back.

But Kiba wasn't finished just yet. "You PIG." almost whispering the last part because the class already started.

Ino didn't seem to care because she spun around, Kiba could hear Shikamaru swearing at his comment but it was too late.

"What did you just say Inuzuka!?" she ignored the fact that the teacher called on her.

"I said P-I-G Yamanaka…" he felt inferior now, he looked into the enraged eyes of the blond.  
Just like the ocean it was feisty.

She jump up and grabbed his collar to his biggest surprise, she started to pull him up. "Say that again, you dog hoarding idiot of Stupid faced MORON!" she glared down at him. Strike one.

"Huh," for a moment Kiba didn't even know what just happened "what's the matter with you, are you in your days of month or wha-"

Slap, Ino let go of him letting him fall back after plastering a red mold of her hand over his cheeks. Strike two.

Shikamaru sighed, and the teacher was already beside two. "Get OUT of my class right now!" she pointed to the door. Pushing both of the ruckus makers out the corridor. Both of them laying to the wall looking before themselves in silence.

The girl fidgeted next to him, so he glanced over her. Her cheeks were deep red, puffing them up, pouting to boost of the effect. If it was anyone else Kiba was sure would have already started crying.

But not Ino Yamanaka, she was stronger than that. The only time he saw her shed a tear was last year when Sakura was cornered by some upper class men and called her out on Sasuke or something.

But back then she fought that girls with only that one tear, and later, Sakura and her made up that day.

And now they were punished and both stand outside with red cheeks one because of the shame and because of a slap.

Ino placed her weight from one foot to another, looking around, looking everywhere but him. Kiba furrowed his eyebrows, he grew last year, so now he looked down the blond girl whose face was half hidden behind her bangs.

"Oi, Yamanaa I-"

"Save it. I hate your guts you idiot." Ino said, looking at the opposite direction. Strike three.

That's it Kiba was out, he was tired, looking at this girl made the last three years so tiring he himself couldn't believe it. Was it a crush, was it love, was it just the hormones that made him interested in this arrogant bitch, he didn't know. What he knew was that he was out, that was it. He was fed up with these feelings.

"Good, cause I hate you too." he said disgusted.


	6. Chapter 6: Coincident (Ino)

_Authors note:_

_[ First of all, sorry for all the mistakes grammar wise. Secondly, any beta who is willing to work with me is welcome! :) _

_This story is a KibaIno AU most likely it will be 10 chapters long. One chapter in Kiba's POV in the past, and the second in Ino's POV in the present. Please bear with me. OTL Hope you will enjoy it! R&R are WELCOME]_

At first he didn't seem to understand why she was there, then he looked all over her, slowly making the picture.

"Yamanaka?" He stepped closer, abandoning the neighbor girl.

"Yo!" Ino waved while Akamaru sniffed her legs and waited for pats. "What a coincidence…" she grinned.

"Coincident?" he laughed "Not really this a crime scene and look," he pointed to his uniform "I'm a cop after all." he examined her "the actual question is why YOU are here." crossing his arms before his chest he looked at her with questioning eyes.

Ino smirked inwardly, some of their past flowing through her mind. Back in high school they were on rather good terms, but junior high… she laughed inwardly at the memories. She looked up to him while crouching next to Akamaru, who now demanded belly scratches.

Kiba Inuzuka didn't change much, his dark brown hair as wild as always, his eyes sharp, even behind the shades he looked rather intimidating when he had questions. He grew up to be a good looking guy, she hadn't seen him for four years. Real cop material, he would have been wasted at any other jobs.

"I was called here," she pointed to the Ambulance car "we got an emergency call, just to find traps a dead body…" her stomach flinched to the though of the corpse she just saw a few minutes.

She sighed and stood up, leaving a really disappointed dog on the concrete. "Say, who would have done such a thing?" she put her hands to her waist.

"We still don't know," Kiba screeched the back of his head "but you saw the corpse meaning you are a witness or even a suspect?" he looked at her seriously.

"You must be kidding…" Ino clenched her teeth. "Suspect, me?" she huffed tossing her hair back. 

"You should hear your blabbering…"

"Didn't change much, huh?" Kiba grinned, and stepped closer " Well, whatever, we will meet at the station again soon enough." he said leaving her back.

She fumed, all the things she forgot about this headstrong guy came to the surface fast. Such an idiot. Ino walked back to the car to find a rather pale Hayato. She couldn't blame him, if it was her she would surely feel the same way right now. Not to mention the images that pop into her head every other second. Poor girl, she sighed, and sit next to her driver.

"You okay?"

Hayato looked at her, like he just noticed her being there, grabbing her shoulders, he pulled her into a deep hug. "Thank you…" he said, while shaking a bit.

A shock? Ino thought to herself this big guy would be this panicked quite surprised her. She hugged him back, caressing his back. "It's alright," she said reassuring "we are alright."

Hayato let go of her and sat next to her. "I just," he tried to speak, but it was hard. "When I think about that I could have died, I just…"

"Sash…" Ino put her hand on his forehead. He looked at her for a moment, before trying to fight her palm on his head. "No leave it and close your eyes." she demanded in a kind tone.

Hayato couldn't tell why, but he listened to Ino's words.

"Imagine, that today didn't even happen, what would you do right now?" asking this she examined his facial features.

"I would be with my kids…" he smiled a bit, but that smile turned into a frown very fast "..oh God if I died, what would they…"

"Calm down." Ino said still concentrating on his face. "Imagine playing with them, you have a big garden right? I heard you talking about it the other day." her voice so calm and shooting Hayato calmed down instantly.

"Yeah, it's a pain, but my wife loves it…" he smiled ".. and the kids too. They always beg for a dog."

Ino smiled, slowly taking her hand from his forehead, she grabbed his hand, pulling it in between her hands.

"See, you don't need to be stressed, they'll be there tonight, and you'll be there for them tonight too." she played with her voice, making it so small Hayato felt like she was whispering to his ears.

"You just got scared, that's alright, anyone would freak out." she giggled "But you are a big guy so it looks a bit funny."

"Hey!" he stole his hand back and glared at Ino who was smiling reassuringly. "Wait…" he felt much better " what did you just do?" he looked at her in disbelief.

"Just calmed you down a bit." she shrugged.

"You saved me…"

Ino turned to his direction to face him, her face with a smug smirk. "Yepp, so tell the others to leave my sassy ass alone." she laughed.

"Impossible…" Hayato laughed lightly too.

Both of them were shaken, because a dog just ran up to them, growling at Hayato.

"Still hunting for older men?" Kiba asked, walking before them, and signalling Akamaru to sit.

"You bet!" Ino winked before wrinkling her nose, she was fed up with this guy; and they just met too.

"Your boyfriend?" Hayato asked, standing up, and helping Ino up too.

"AS IF!" they said in unison. Glaring down each other.

"But isn't your boyfriend a cop?" Hayato tried to inch away from the enraged dog.

"What?" Ino turned to him, while the guy already tried to escape to the Ambulance's back. "Ah, you mean, he?" she thought about Shikamaru and him being a Private Detective "Nope he isn't my boyfriend."

"Yeah, like she could handle a boyfriend." Kiba grinned.

Ino bolted at him, promising a death blow if he said one more word.

"May I ask why the hell did you come back?"

"Well, I told you to expect me." again the smug smile of his.

Ino furrowed her eyebrows, questioning him.

"You have to come with me to the Police station," he pointed to the car behind them "both of you."

"Tell me why do I have to sit next to you, again?" Ino asked, frowning in the passenger's seat next to Kiba who turned the vehicle so they could leave the scene.

"Akamaru likes to sit at the back," Kiba pointed that out, again. For Hayato's biggest mistake in deciding to sit just behind the cop.

"Hmpf." Ino fumed, rolling her eyes. Examining the guy again and again, till their stares met.

"What?" Kiba asked with a smirk "Liking what you see?"

Ino's face became pink for a split second, but got back her composure right away. "Nah, just feeling bad for the uniform for being worn by you." the words just rolled from her lips. "And your stupid face."

"Excuse me?!" Kiba stepped on the brake causing all the passengers to bend forward.


	7. Chapter 7: What, what? (Kiba)

_Authors note:_

_[ First of all, sorry for all the mistakes grammar wise. Secondly any beta who is willing to work with me is welcome! :) _

_This story is a KibaIno AU most likely it will be 10 chapters long. One chapter in Kiba's POV in the past, and the second in Ino's POV in the present. Please bear with me. OTL Hope you will enjoy it! R&R are WELCOME]_

"You MUST be kidding…" Kiba growled.

High school finally started, he was about to start with a blank new life, and here she was AGAIN. Yet again in the same class to boost. To crown it all the last empty sea was right before her. He tossed his back pack to the empty chair, while glancing around searching for anyone to change seat with. No luck.

"What?" Ino asked looking up at him. Her hair was let down, with some string braided. Finally both of her eyes were visible.

"Nothing…" he said grumbling, putting on his headphones.

She was looking at him, he could feel it. The icy stare that drilled holes to the back of his head. Why did he choose this school again, why didn't he pay attention on graduation day. He wouldn't be in a pinch now, but why was he in a pinch again. Didn't he promise himself he wouldn't care anymore? He glanced back over his shoulders to meet her ice blue eyes. Ugh, she IS staring. Before he could say anything, her phone went off and she hurriedly put it to silent mode. Just to type something right after that.

"What?" she asked again.

Kiba flinched he didn't realize he was already leaning in to look at what she did. "What?"

Ino rolled her eyes, putting her to her skirt pocket. "What, what?" she grinned while resting her head on her palms over the table. Some strings of her hair falling causally to the desk.

Kiba felt annoyed "Just wanted to tell how disturbing your phone was…" he said turning back.

"Right~" she whistled.

He didn't know much about his classmates from Junior high, he mostly messaged Hinata or Shino. On rare occasion he spoke with Naruto, but mostly about their training schedule. Right now he was leaning to the windows on the corridor looking out to the dark coloured sky. Some kids still playing outside, it was already about to rain, how foolish.  
He wanted to leave when he noticed that familiar blond he always caught no matter where he was. How stupid. Even though he was already fed up with her, he had to admit she changed for the better. Not her body, though she was still fragile looking like a flower, the uniform made her stand out even more, plus she seemed to know how to empathise everything that looked good on her.

She wear an off-white cardigan with the navy blue uniform of the school, her hair let out expect her bangs which she clipped back. She looked fine, she strolled down the hallway with a pale skinned, dark haired upper class man. Kiba felt his heart shrink when she looked up at him blushing, swirling her hair around her fingers. His eyebrow went up, almost flying off when the guy leaned in.

You must be kidding right in front of me? Kiba jumped from the windows and was about to walk away, when someone grabbed down on his pullover. He stopped, turning around she found the blond clinging to him, pouting at the dark haired guy and waving at him. Then sighing and turning to the guy she stopped.

"What?" Kiba sked angry.

"Look I know we…" she paused for a moment letting go of his clothes and grabbing something in her pocket "aren't friends or anything but…" she fidgeted.

Kiba felt angrier by the minute, was she playing around. At junior high it might have been obvious that he had a thing for her, but right now he wanted to run from this situation.

"You are right about that." he said while pushing his hand into his pockets. He had grown more this summer, so looking down the girl made her look even smaller than normal.

Her eyes darted up, searching for Kiba's, pushing something to his chest. "I know that idiot!" she glared, teeth clenching. "It's Shikamaru who wants to talk to you." She put her hands to her waist, her trade mark move, looking as sassy as possible.

"Oh," Kiba paused for a minute "sure." he grabbed phone and looked at the screen she already dialled, Shikamaru was already in line. "You could have told me he was already in line….Hi!"

"Still bickering huh?" he yawned into the phone.

"Still being as lazy as ever?" Kiba retorted smirking. "Why do you need me."

Ino observed them, Kiba could feel her stares, she shifted her weight from one foot to another while staring him down.

"Well, you may remember Sasuke right?" Kiba's face darkened, his eyes catching Ino's making the girl stop fidgeting and looking straight into his eyes.

"Yes, what's with him?" his serious tone, made Ino perk up, questioning what Shikamaru wanted from this idiot.

"Well he was caught dealing with the underground lately, Sakura and Naruto both wanted to help him, but… " he paused.

"They just couldn't find him, huh?" Ino tried to get anything from the call but without any chance, Kiba did not want her to hear what may have come. "But Naruto is on a trip with his group…"

Shikamaru remained silent for a moment, "Yeah Sakura wanted to do this alone…" he sighed "…that girl didn't change a bit."

"Yeah," Kiba smiled a bit, "what do you want me to do?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Can we count on you then?" Shikamaru sked with concern.

Kiba smirked "Heh, I don't know what's going on, but I'm always up for getting wild." then he ended the call tossing it back to Ino. "We are going out tonight." He laughed, pointing to her rofehead.

Ino flinched away from him, slapping his hand. "Like hell we are…" she grumbled.

"It's an order from Nara" he grinned leaning in to be on her eye level, getting a smash on his face in return. "C'mon!" he walked behind her, while the girl fumed with anger.

After they got Akamaru, Ino advanced to the underground train. Kiba followed her, how she knew where to go was a mystery to him. He thought that maybe she would take him to Nara but she did not. They took the train heading the opposite direction he remembered the Nara residence location be. They remained silent, Kiba stood next to Akamaru, to make sure he behaved on the train. Ino stood next to them leaning to the glass.

"Akamaru grew." She broke the silence.

Wow that's random "Well, really? I can't tell." Kiba said shrugging.

Ino looked him in disbelief "You must be kidding…" she pointed at the panting dog between them. "I can remember that you carried him in this exact parka!" she got louder. "Now when he is sitting he reaches my waist…" she patted the dog.

Kiba just shrugged "If you say so…"

"You didn't change a bit…" she said leaning back

"You neither," he looked at her "well except your figure of course." He grinned.

Her face blushed but just for a split second before she get back to her smug face. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Take it as you want." Kiba wave at her.

Before long they arrived and met with the others, all the other classmates were here. Including Hinata and even Choji. Sakura told them she wanted to get to Sasuke before Naruto came back. Saying she made Naruto take all the blame for letting Sasuke go back then. Whatever that meant, she wanted him to help search for him, and she gave him an old wristband. It took long but after an hour Akamaru seemed to get a clue on his whereabouts.

"That's it" Kiba said pointing to a direction. "Akamaru is signalling that Sasuke may be in that building over there."

"Thanks Kiba." Sakura said in a tiny voice, smiling reassuringly.

The two of them got away from the others so Akamaru wouldn't be hindered by all of their scent.

"I'm calling the others" Kiba took out his phone, while dialling he saw Sakura rummaging her pockets. "Wha-?" but before he could contact anyone his eyes burned up.

"Sorry Kiba, Akamaru!" she used pepper spray both on him and Akamaru. "I have to go alone!" she said in an apologetic tone.

"Wait - " he could hear Akamaru whine next to him " we agreed to do this together!" but she was already taken away in the crowd. Ha sat on the concrete till he heard a voice calling him, it was that annoying girl.

"Are you okay?!" she asked pulling him up "Why are you sitting here, shouldn't you…"

"Shut up that idiot did this and ran for it…" Kiba explained, he couldn't see clearly but he bet the girl's face became as pale as paper.

She dialled and spoke thru the phone, her voice was reassuring and calm. However Kiba could feel that something was off. Before they could go back they heard the police, and Ino could see the lights too. She grabbed the blind guys hand and pulled on Akamaru's collar, she walked fast, not looking back even for a second.

She stopped before a grocery store and bought some water to clean Akamaru's then Kiba's eyes. She tried to be as gentle as she could but her hands shake a bit.

"Thanks…" Kiba said after he get back his vision, Sakura caught him well but Akamaru seem to have it better. "Akamaru looks better than me huh?" he tried to smile but the girl's face remained stoic.

"Uhum…" she said forcing something back. "Let's go back." she grabbed his hand absentmindedly.

Kiba wasn't so stupid to point it out he didn't need it anymore, he held her hand and walked behind her. Looking at her honey colored hair, and her shoulder shake under her cardigan. They got the underground train fast, they get on the vehicle.

She let go of his hand and put her forehead to the glass, Kiba looked at her, not missing one moment of her inner conflict. Her face becoming red and her teeth clenching before a tear run down her cheeks. One after another, her hiding her tears which came out with silent sobs, shaking her body.

Kiba felt his heart shrink, he wanted to hug her. Tell her to forget that guy, to look at him. He couldn't do it. This was the first time he saw her cry, and it hurt him. He took off his parka enveloping her into it. She was surprised, but didn't try to shove him away. He draw her head to his chest, she could hide everything. He wanted to say something nice, but his jealousy and care never let him, so he harshly said the girl who was sobbing to his chest, who was the same girl who stir up his feelings once again, to stop crying.

"Don't cry Ino!" he demanded. This was the only toe he knew when it came to Ino. 'Please stop.'


	8. Chapter 8: Good Luck (Ino)

_Authors note:_

_[ First of all, sorry for all the mistakes grammar wise. Secondly, any beta who is willing to work with me is welcome! :) _

_This story is a KibaIno AU most likely it will be 10 chapters long. One chapter in Kiba's POV in the past, and the second in Ino's POV in the present. Please bear with me. OTL Hope you will enjoy it! R&R are WELCOME]_

"Putting me to the backseat…what am I a kid?" Ino asked her arms crossed before her chest. While Akamaru started to snuggle up to her.

"Well you behaved like one" Kiba shrugged, while turning the wheel.

Ino rolled her eyes and started to pet Akamaru, Hayato fidgeted in the passenger seat, he wanted to be over with this as fast as possible.

"So…you became a paramedic" the driver asked, glancing back then getting back to the street.

"Yes" Ino answered

"What happened with that fancy university you get into?"

"Quit it."

"Oh, really? Why?" the light turned red, so they stopped.

Ino squinted her eye and stared at the guys back, they didn't meet in four years and this is the first question he asks? "Is this already the interrogation?" her voice became colder, and her funny tone from before disappeared.

Kiba leaned back, and turned to face her, her eyes drilling into his. He withstood the attack and turned back to start when the light turned green again.

"Nah, it was ages ago we last met so I just wanted to ask some polite questions while we are in the same car." he smirked and looked back in at her through the mirror.

Ino remained silent till they arrived, when he opened the car door for her, she jump out from the vehicle waited for Akamaru to follow them. But the dog remained on the backseat and lay over the whole seat. Ino looked questioning to the owner but he just shrugged.

Ino looked into the familiar dark eyes, her mouth curling to the mischievous smile she always wear through High school, just to get the always arching dark eyebrows, look down on her in a curious glance. She felt a rather unexpected rush of memories about his guy, which she wasn't sure she wanted.

"Hurry, I don't have the whole day." Hayato broke their silent stare. "You'll have time to stare at each other after I'm finished."

Ino was sure Kiba would be fazed, after all he always became flustered If someone pushed on the right spots. But for her surprise he just broke the glance, and walked past Ino, advancing to the station.

For a moment Ino believe she lost her power over this guy, maybe the years have made him harder to embarrass. She huffed, and followed the guys into the building, when Kiba held the door forher, she noticed the light pink shade on his ears. Her smile became curled and she could feel a really nostalgic amusement.

She felt someone watching her as she walked down the desks, and passing by all the people being interrogated. Kiba grabbed her arm and dragged her toward a door. Its way back in the station, so she could already guess this wasn't going to be an easy afternoon. For Hayato on the other hand he seemed to calm down, his brain couldn't handle much more. Ino snickered at the though.

Kiba opened the door for her, then pushed her down a chair and smirked a bit.

"So how many times were you in this kind of room?" he smirked while leaning to the giant mirror opposite from them.

Ino shrugged "Thousands of times…" her eyes became little half-moons while observing Kiba's flinch to her answer. "...but right back at ya?!" she pointed at him perky.

Before the fazed boy could answer the door swung open and a scarred bald man stepped inside. He had flies and maps in his hands, he looked down the girl and examined her face for a minute before turning to Kiba.

Ino knew this man, she hoped she wouldn't meet him today, however deep down she still knew. She averted her eyes, _'damn...' _she knew this was a mistake. She used the time to study his features again, she watched him for more than a year on the Uni but, to meet him here.

"So.." the man sat before Ino taking the tables other side laying down the pile of papers he had with him. "Miss Yamanaka?" he looked up, just to rip his gaze from her again.

Kiba was still in the room, examining the situation, Ino had many ideas why he stayed, but none of them calmed her down. Because of this guy she almost forgot what all happened today, well he still had this kind of power. She quiet liked that about him in High school.

She finally nodded to answer the interrogator. The guy looked at her for a long minute, and Ino could swear there was a little smile in the corner of his mouth.

"I'm Ibiki Morino, and you happened to walk into a scene which I'm most interested in right now." he flipped open a folder. "So tell me everything that happened today, starting with the emergency call."

"I didn't know I'll be interrogated, no one told me my right either." Ino crossed her hands before her chest, again wrong move she knew it but she already wanted to lure Ibiki into her trap. Did he not remember her, she wasn't sure.

He raised his eyebrow, looking sideways most likely targeting the leisurely standing Kiba.

Ino mocked him from inside, but to her greatest shock Ibiki didn't make any comments on how she could be the culprit then, just sighted and with a half-smile looked back at her.

"Well of course , this isn't an interrogation so you don't need your rights." he pushed a photo before her facing down. "Nor should you say anything you don't want." again one more picture, Ino could feel her heart shrinking by the thoughts what will be seen on those photos. "However, you should help us, because none of the paramedics till now have survived the trap so far." his scars made Ino feel uncomfortable, she never saw them from this close before.

"There were other cases like this?" she asked letting her hands fall into her lap.

Ibiki nodded.

"Never heard about it…" Ino looked at him questioningly. Than down the photos which lay before her. "Are these photos of the victims?" she put her finger to the first one.

"Yeah, but before.." Ibiki touched the same photo as Ino. "Tell me what happened today."

And Ino did. She explained her day, starting with the call and telling that she had a very bad feeling when they arrived to the house. When she came to the part where she found the girl her face became pale. She pushed this image so deep before they came here, now everything came back vividly.

"So you thought someone still may be alive" Ibiki looked at her with disbelief for the first time.

Ino nodded coy, shifting her gaze, the photos stay lay before her. She wanted to see them, and in the same time she didn't want to. Before she could move, Ibiki touched the first one flipping it up, it was what she feared of.

It was the girl she found on the second floor, everything what she came and smelled came back rushing, her stomach shrunk but she didn't look away.

Ibiki then proceeded to flip over the other three pictures. One after another, Ino felt suffocated. They all looked the same, long dirty blond hair, green eyes and all of them was around high school, the only thing that changed every time was the flower. For her surprise she grabbed the photos and put them in order she thought would be right, Ibiki watched her movements, even Kiba stepped closer looking over her shoulders.

"How did you know?" Ibiki asked looking up at her.

Ino shrugged "Because of the flowers right?" she looked at ibiki who furrowed his eyebrows and looked down the picture.

"What do you mean, all of this were found in their garden…" he looked at the blond questioningly.

Ino looked them in disbelief "I's flower language!" she felt her face becoming red with anger "How could there be Bells of Ireland in a garden like the one I found that girl!" she slapped the first photo, holding it up for the scarred men.

"This is Apple blossom, the flower which is on the apple trees, in flower language it means Preference!" she pushed the picture back to the desk, grabbing the next one. "and this one is Begonia, means Caution, well this girl looks just the same so preference must be for the girls appearance." she huffed "Caution; he/she wants you to take the hint already…" she put down the send and lifted the third one.

"Well this is harder, but this one is the flower of Nettle," Kiba shrugged when she said the plants name he had more than one encounter with this devil. "for the culprit to take he time to get all of this flowers and so little leaf it must have hurt, it could even give them a rush." She looked at Ibiki "this means Cruelty." her mouth remained half open when she put it down "I bet he wanted to be caught, you are cruel for not getting him, making him do this things? Just speculating I didn't see any other things about this case but this here…" she pointed at the last photo of the girl she found today "Bell of Ireland," She sighed and closed her eyes, almost whispering " it means Good luck…."


	9. Chapter 9: Graduation (Kiba)

_Authors note:_

_[ First of all, sorry for all the mistakes grammar wise. Secondly, any beta who is willing to work with me is welcome! :) _

_This story is a KibaIno AU most likely it will be 10 chapters long. One chapter in Kiba's POV in the past, and the second in Ino's POV in the present. Please bear with me. OTL Hope you will enjoy it! R&R are WELCOME]_

Kiba felt funny, something changed in him. After seeing Ino cry for the first time, he could tell this feelings were something he never felt before, the thing he believed would be love in junior high seem ridiculous now. He couldn't tell if these feelings were romantic or not the only thing he knew was that he cared.

He sighed while sitting down before the blond whose forehead lay on her desk, she still wore his parka. He looked back over his shoulders, but she didn't do anything just lay there. He turned his whole body to face her. Still nothing, he wrinkled his nose, was she so depressed. He poked her head. "Oy!?"

"Hm?" the girl growled but didn't look up. Kiba felt pissed.

"What the heck is with you?" he asked leaning closer.

"Nothing…" she turned her head still hiding under the parka.

"Nothing eh," Kiba's eyebrows rose up "then cloud you give back my parka?" he lifted the hood part, but just then Ino snapped her head back.

Their eyes lined, noses almost touching, Kiba felt his ears flare up, that blue eyes saw right into him, her face looked alright, nothing indicated that she cried for even hours last night. Before he could get away Ino bit his nose, causing the dog boy to fall from his chair.

Ino looked shocked for a minute, but then she started laughing, she laughed so hard her tears jerked out. Kiba sat on the floor shocked to death, his heart almost jump from his chest, all the classmates made fun of his overreaction, and oh so manly shriek he let out. He looked up to the girl who was laughing so hard, and yet he knew this wasn't her true chime. However he couldn't help but smile too.

Maybe a month passed when Ino became the same she was, well others may have not noticed but Kiba knew. She became something like a friend, she would jump him on occasions causing him to blush to his ears. Today was the same as always, Kiba walked down the hallway just about to the gym when someone pushed his back?

Well pushing isn't really describing it, someone jumped to his back and he was sure if he didn't grab those slender legs the owner would have fallen really hard. Small hands grabbed his shoulder and that familiar voice shouted into his ears.

"CHARGE!" Ino slapped his back.

Kiba did not move an inch just stood there.

"Wha…is this horse broken?" the blond asked playing around. " .GO!" she started to budge around while still holding into him.

"Okay, okay…to where?" he asked while positioning her right so he could still walk while she waves around.

"To somewhere and beyond?" she said half asking, then she leaned in, so her chest touched Kiba's back. Making him flinch and becoming red once again.

"I have PE next…" Kiba said while walking and trying to not notice the softness pushed to his back.

"Then to the Gym," she said pushing her face to his cheek.

Kiba already knew this, she did this with Shikamaru in junior high too, he knew that this wasn't anything. If she wanted something from a guy for real she became shy, he has seen that too many times. Ino's hair stroked his face, all the sensation she caused him, well it stirred him up, he felt his heartbeat, and could bet that Ino felt his hot ears on her face.

"…say Kiba." she pushed her forehead to his shoulders.

Kiba took the stairs with extra care as they walked down to the Gym. "Hm?"

"Did you think about what comes after graduation?" her voice became smaller.

"Nah its still ages away…" he said as he adjusted her once again to advance thru the mob of students who would stare at them. "…why did you?"

She shake her head, then lifted it up to look around. "Everyone is talking about it lately, I just don't know…" she sighed then smirked "…well if it's you, you can just be my man slave?" she grinned.

Kiba snorted, "Yeah, if I had to become a slave I would love to have a mistress with tits" he grinned when Ino lifted her chest from his back, leaning back pouting a bit. "if you know what I mean…" he finally had something to make her fazed over at least bit, even if sounded perverted.

Ino let her head fall back, while looking at the sky "Like Hinata's, huh?"

"She isn't like you." Kiba said in a warm tone.

That was when Ino pulled her weight from him and jumped off of his back. "Are you nuts…" Kiba was about to wash the dumb girls head, when he had to shut up. Ino's face was bright red.

"Idiot!" she said while already turning to run away.

Later on both of decided to not mention that again, for Kiba's displeasure the year he said to take forever to end came slowly to an end. He sat in his chair fanning his chest, summer was way hot for anyone to handle, the blond girl for one eat ice-cream all day long. He squinted his eyes as she licked the ice pop, Ino didn't pay much attention to him she just typed on her phone to whoever she always did.

Kiba stared at the ice, and before he could act, or rethink anything he bit off the half of the pop in Ino's hand. Leaning before her caused her to jump a bit, but when she realized half of her ice gone she went berserk. As always she started with badmouthing and then she made him buy a new one.

"You better get me another one Inuzuka" she said while looking at her half chopped ice. Sighing then smirking at him. "Ey, this is an indirect kiss!" she said chiming.

"Yeah whatever…" Kiba pushed back that blush, he became better in it lately. "..whít flavour do ya want?"

Ino shrugged, and looked at him questioningly "You are quiet calm nowadays?"

"Well, exams are over, I already know what I want to do so I'm quite content" he fanned her face for a while, making her bangs fly all around her round little face.

"Yeah good for you…" she said while eating the remaining ice. "You'll be a cop right? Make Akamru become a police dog? Live happily ever after huh…?" she looked at him with those half-moon eyes again.

"You make it sound bad…" he said squinting his sharp eyes.

"Do you think they will take you and your stupid tattooed face in?" she smirked. She knew that comment would make him explode but not today.

Kiba knew it was only a little remaining from this year he wanted nice memories, not ones with arguing this idiotic blond. Ino already choose a University in another country sot these very the only weeks remaining till departure.

"I hope so." his cell phone ringed, it was Shino "Bye Ino!" he said waving her direction, while answering the phone.

Ino sat there dumbfounded, crossing her arms over the desk and leaning over them to sleep a bit before next class.

Graduation day came faster the Kiba imagined. Before he could blink it was already there, he knew what that meant. He was about to start anew, his application wasn't rejected so already had a place to go from here. However what he felt was nothing like the thing he felt, when he first stepped in that building in Junior high. Something missed, something what wasn't there from the beginning with, and what from now on won't be there either. The ceremony was still house away but he was already in school leaning out the hallways window. Looking over the whole place it looked so much smaller compered to when he first came here.

He spotted Ino right away she was hurrying with big bouquets of flowers, her father running after her with caskets full of flowers. Well she will decorate their class, but this was kind of over the top. He didn't feel like arguing with her on the placement of the flowers, which would surely come if he wanted to help, so he decided to take the roof for now.

After the ceremony, he finally understood why there were so many flowers, Ino's gift was a little potted flower for everyone. His was filled with orangey yellow flowers, they smiled up to the teary teen. Everyone was already saying their goodbye, he still didn't want to say goodbye to this place, to his seat. To Ino.

"Hey, dog boy!" Ino slapped his back smirking up to him "Liking your flower hm?" she smiled while giving the little orange thing a warm stare.

Kiba looked at her, burning this image of her into his mind, because whatever they had for these past years would end here. "Hm..Yeah kinda…"

"I bet you'll kill it tho…" she sighed looking up to him grinning.

They remained silent, Kiba smiled for long minutes before Ino finally broke the silence between them. Cause not matter he thought the class around them was having a blast. But when her lips parted and she looked at him shyly his heart shrink and he felt like only the two of them existed in that exact moment.

"Hey Kiba, by chance…Have you fallen for me?" she looked up at him, smiling widely.

Kiba froze, his hand clenched around the pot, his heart beat like crazy. This girl, even in the last moment went and played one last trick on him. He could feel his face becoming a mask, he didn't want to show her that hurt face he could feel form already. He sighed, while the girl was still eagerly waiting for an answer.

"Is this you modus operandi?" Kiba flicked her forehead, she had a rather shocked expression for a minute. "I bet it will work just fine in University, but be sure to choose the right guy…" he said forcing a grin.

Ino touched her forehead in disbelief just to broke into a wide grin herself, "Naw you think so. I thought it would work on you…." she said letting her hands fall. "Seems like, you know me better than I thought."

Kiba sighed and grabbed his bag, he didn't want to take another look, he just wanted to be out of there right away. "By Yamanaka!" he waved leaving a dumbfounded grinning blond behind, the girl waved after him for a long minute before turning around to grab her stuff.

"Bye Inuzuka…."


End file.
